Remember When
by AkashiKazune1
Summary: "Sekarang ini aku hanyalah setangkai bunga yang sedang kuncup dan akan mekar jika waktunya tiba. Meskipun kita telah berpisah tapi kenangan itu masih tetap ada di hati dan di memori kita bukan Akashi-kun?" sebuah kisah cinta kedua insan tersbut yang berakhir dengan kata 'perpisahan'/Pairing: AkaKuro/Warning! typo,OOC,EYD tidak sesuai,yaoi/Don't like don' read!/ One-Shoot!


KUROKO NO BASUKE IT'S BELONG TO FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI

**Remember When | Akashi Kazune 1**

**Warning! typo,OOC,EYD tidak sesuai,yaoi,alur terlalu cepat**

**Ranting: T**

**Pairing: AkaKuro**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

Sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk ke sela-sela tirai berwarna merah maroon itu membuat seorang pemuda bergeliat di dalam selimutnya, tidak ingin lepas dari kehangatan di dalam selimut tersebut. Burung-burung yang bernyanyi dengan merdu menandakan hari sudah pagi, ditambah jam weker yang sudah berbunyi tepat pukul 06.00.

Dengan terpaksa pemuda tersebut berusaha menggapai-gapai meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur berukuran _King Size _tersebut.

KLAK!

Pertanda jam weker sudah dimatikan,akhirnya pemuda itu menyibak selimut yang dipakainya dan memperlihatkan surai merah darah terang, lalu perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka menampakkan iris heterokrom deep scarlet-gold tersebut. Akashi Seijuurou seorang penerus Akashi Corp dan juga pemain shogi profesional se-Jepang.

Akashi akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, saat ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi ia menangkap bulatan spidol merah buatan dirinya pertanda hari special di kalendernya. Sesaat seringai pun terukir di wajah tampannya tanpa membuang waktu akhirnya Akashi mengambil handuk dan lekas menuju kamar mandi.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Seijuurou-sama"

Itulah ucapan dari semua maid dan butler di mansion megah kediaman Akashi Seijuurou saat ini. Akashi tidak menggubris sama sekali perkataan maid dan butlernya, ia hanya mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang makan. Sesampainya di ruang makan ia pun langsung menyantap roti isinya karena tidak ingin membuang waktu.

Selesai menyantap roti isinya, Akashi mempercepat langkahnya dan memasuki mobil mewah lengkap dengan supir.

"Jalan"

"Ha'i Seijuurou-sama" tanpa basa basi lagi supir pria paruh baya tersebut menancapkan gasnya menuju SMP Teikou.

~xXx~

SMP Teikou sekolah yang hanya orang-orang jenius dan memiliki bakat yang mengagumkan saja yang bisa diterima di sekolah tersebut. Contohnya si 'Emperor' Akashi Seijuurou ini, dia selalu mendapatkan peringkat tertinggi dan selalu menjadi juara umum se-angkatannya.

Akashi Seijuurou seorang kapten tim basket, pemain shogi yang profesional, ketua OSIS dan juga merupakan siswa teladan yang pernah ada. Sampai sekarang belum ada yang bisa mengalahkan kemampuannya.

Akashi yang terkenal akan ke-absolutannya dan sikap angkuhnya juga. Tak heran bila ia selalu membawa gunting merah kesayangannya kemana-mana, karena Akashi selalu menggumamkan kata-kata "Since I always win, I always right" yang berarti " Selama aku menang, maka aku selalu benar" itulah yang suka diucapkannya.

Ia juga tidak pernah merasakan kekalahan karena itu sikapnya yang angkuh,dingin dan terkesan arogan itulah yang membuat para guru dan murid tunduk kepadanya.

Tapi hari ini berbeda dari yang lain, kenapa berbeda? Karena hari ini tepat tanggal 31 Januari hari dimana orang yang dicintainya menginjak umur 14 tahun.

Surai langit musim panas, iris baby blue yang senada dengan rambutnya, tatapan datar yang selalu dipasangnya, dan maniak vanilla shake.

Akashi sudah merencanakan semuanya untuk mendapat surai biru langit itu menjadi miliknya. Dan siapapun yang menganggu rencananya, ia tidak akan segan-segan melemparkan gunting kesayangannya kepada orang tersebut.

**~Skip Time~**

Sorenya terdengar suara decitan sepatu dan pantulan bola oranye yang memenuhi gym tersebut. Terlihat surai pelangi tersebut mulai lelah karena porsi latihan yang diberikan oleh si Iblis merah tersebut.

"Ryouta! Jangan banyak mengeluh atau tidak kulipatkan porsi latihanmu!"

"Daiki, jangan banyak bermain-main saat latihan!"

"Shintarou konsentrasi yang penuh saat men-shoot!"

"Atsushi jangan bermalas-malasan!"

"Tetsuya tetap fokus saat latihan!"

"Oke hari ini cukup sampai disini!" mendengar perkataan sang kapten kelima pemuda tersebut langsung ambruk saking lelahnya mendapat latihan extreme dari sang kapten.

"Mou Akashicchi kejam sekali-ssu!" ujar pria blonde tersebut dengan nada kekanak-kanakannya.

"Tch! Berisik Kise aku sedang mencoba istirahat" tegur pria berkulit tan yang berbeda diantara teman-temannya.

"Kenapa Akashi bertindak se-brutal ini?" ujar si hijau lumut yang maniak akan Oha-Asa tersebut.

"Mungkin Aka-chin sedang ada masalah" ujar titan bersurai ungu dengan nada malasnya. Sedangkan si surai biru langit hanya menatap datar teman-temannya.

Oke kita perkenalkan saja mulai dari Kise Ryouta sang copy cat Kiseki no Sedai dan sang model ternama yang sedang naik daun.

Aomine Daiki sang Ace Kiseki no Sedai memiliki kulit tan dan berbeda dari teman-temannya.

Midorima Shintarou shooter menakutkan Kiseki no Sedai, maniak Oha-Asa dan kepribadiannya yang Tsundere tingkat akut.

Murasakibara Atsushi sang center titan yang hobby nya makan terus. Dia adalah teman (baca: budak) Akashi yang paling setia.

Dan terakhir adalah Kuroko Tetsuya the phantom sixth man, inilah pemuda yang sekarang diincar oleh Akashi. Parasnya yang manis untuk ukuran pria mampu mengikat hati sang 'Emperor'

"Tetsuya ikut denganku ada yang harus dibicarakan" titah Akashi kepada Kuroko. Kuroko mengangguk dan mulai bangkit dari duduknya mengekor Akashi dari belakang.

Setelah sang Emperor hilang dari hadapan mereka diikuti oleh the phantom, Kise mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Mou apa yang dilakukan Akashicchi ssu?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah yang jelas aku mau pulang" jawab Aomine dengan nada malasnya.

"Aominecchi hidoi-ssu! Ayo kita lihat apa yang terjadi diantara mereka-ssu!" ujar Kise dengan penuh semangat.

"Baka, apakah kalian tau apa yang akan terjadi jika kalian mengikuti mereka nodayo?" tanya Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang tidak melorot sama sekali.

"Midorimacchi hidoi! Ayo Ahominecchi kita liat mereka berdua!"

"A-aho katamu?! Siapa yang kau sebut Aho hah?!"

"Tentu saja Ahominecchi-ssu!" dan sukses mendapat lemparan bola basket tepat dimuka sang copy cat.

"Ahominecchi jahat! Gimana kalau mukaku hancur gara-gara lemparan bola basket mu hah?! Nanti aku mesti menjalani operasi plastic-ssu!" rengek si blonde dengan tangisan buayanya.

"Tch! Berisik Kise baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita lihat, Murasakibara Midorima ayo ikut dengan kami" ajak Aomine.

"Aku tidak mau mati muda nanodayo" ujar Midorima dengan singkatnya.

"Aku juga tidak mau mati muda~" ujar Murasakibara sambil melahap snack nya. Akhirnya kedua pasangan kopi susu tersebut membatalkan niat mereka, karena mereka masih sayang nyawa.

**~xXx~**

Di atas atap SMP Teikou yang sepi ditemani lembayung senja, Akashi berdiri menatap Kuroko dengan lekat.

"Akashi-kun ada apa?"

"Ah tidak Tetsuya tidak apa-apa" gugup ya Akashi Seijuurou mulai gugup berbicara di depan orang yang disukainya. Dan sontak semburat merah muncul di wajah tampan Akashi.

"Akashi-kun kau tidak apa-apa? Mukamu memerah"

"Aa iie Tetsuya watashi daijoubu" ujarnya sambil memalingkan mukanya agar tidak terlihat begitu memerah. Hening mulai menyelimuti mereka berdua, bosan menunggu akhirnya Kuroko berkata,"Kalau tidak apa-apa aku akan pulang Akashi-kun" katanya sambil beranjak untuk turun dari atap.

Tapi sebelum ia mulai menuruni tangga tangannya sudah dicegah oleh sang 'Emperor'.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk turun Tetsuya"

Kuroko menghela napas dan menghentikan aksi turun tangganya lalu menatap iris heterokrom itu dengan dalam.

"Jadi apa yang ingin Akashi-kun katakan?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan…" jeda sejenak,"Bahwa aku mencintaimu" ujar Akashi dengan senyum lembutnya.

Kuroko membelalakan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh kaptennya tersebut,"Umm apa Akashi-kun?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Aku tida suka mengulangi perkataanku Tetsuya" ujarnya tegas.

Sontak terlihat semburat merah di wajah putih pucat milik Kuroko, ya Kuroko tersipu mendengar pernyataan dari kaptennya. Dengan keberanian akhirnya Kuroko menjawab,"Aku juga mencintaimu Akashi-kun" dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajah imutnya.

Melihat itu Akashi langsung mendekap Kuroko, akhirnya perasaannya tersampaikan tapi ada sesuatu yang belum tersampaikan. Akashi mendekati mulutnya ke telinga kiri Kuroko dan berbisik,"Ontajoubi Omedetou Tetsuya sekarang dan selamanya kau adalah milikku jangan berpaling dariku ya aishiteru yo" dan dihadiahi oleh kecupan singkat di bibir Kuroko.

Kuroko membelalakan matanya sekali lagi dan sekarang mukanya sudah semerah tomat. Senang,terharu,gembira semua menjadi satu dan sukses membuat Tetsuya menangis bahagia.

"Te-tetsuya ada apa?! Ada yang salahkah?" tanya Akashi panik.

"Tidak Akashi-kun aku hanya bahagia karena ulang tahunku kau hadir untuk mengisi hari-hariku" ujar Kuroko. Akashi menghela napas lega.

"Tetsuya mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku 'Akashi'-kun tapi panggil aku dengan nama kecilku" titah Akashi dengan seringainya.

"Baiklah Seijuurou-kun"

"Aishiteru Tetsuya"

"Aishiteimashu Seijuurou-kun" dan berakhir dengan _fisrt kiss_ mereka berdua di bawah lembayung senja.

**~xXx~**

8 tahun kemudian…

Kini Kuroko sedang menikmati angin musim panas di bawah pohon sakura yang rindang ditemani dengan angin khas musim panas. Di pangkuannya terdapat pemuda bersurai scarlet yang tengah asyik tertidur di pangkuan kekasihnya ya pemuda itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

Kuroko melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya itu yang tengah tertidur lelap, damai dan tentram. Akhirnya jari-jari Kuroko mulai membelai surai scarlet itu dengan lembut sambil menyanyikan lagu:

**_kawaita kogarashi soyosoyo to__  
kawaita konoha wa hirahira to__  
aimamieru hi o machinagara__  
toki o kazoe aruku_**

Kuroko menyanyikan lagu tersebut dengan merdunya, ditemani dengan kicau-kicau burung yang menjadi instrumennya.

**_tsuzuru kotonoha ni irodorare__  
akaku iromeki setsuna ni odoru__  
kureha ichimai tenohira ni__  
suberi kataru wa_**

Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menggenggam tangan Kuroko yang sedang membelai surai scarlet, Kuroko menatap kearah kekasihnya yang bangun dari tidurnya.

"Suaramu indah sekali Tetsuya"

"Arigatou Seijuurou-kun" Akashi langsung bangkit dari tidurnya ke posisi duduk,"Tetsuya bagaimana kuliahmu?"

"Kuliahku berjalan dengan baik Seijuurou-kun"

"Kau yakin?"

"Un aku yakin"

Sekilah Akashi mencium bibir Kuroko dengan lembut dan hangat,"Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman hiburan?" tanya Akashi.

"Boleh saja"

"Baiklah ayo"

**~Skip Time~**

Sesampainya mereka di taman hiburan Akashi langsung menuju loket untuk membeli tiket masuk, Kuroko duduk di bangku dengan sabar sambil memainkan jemari-jemarinya. Setelah Akashi memesan tiket ia memanggil Kuroko untuk masuk ke dalam wahana taman hiburan tersebut.

"Tidak terlalu penuh juga Seijuurou-kun"

"Yak arena ini bukan golden weekend" ujar Akashi sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Kuroko. Tanpa persetujuan darinya Akashi langsung menarik lengan Kuroko,"Ayo kita bermain" ujarnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum hangat dan sukses membuat Kuroko tersipu malu.

"Kita mau bermain apa Seijuurou-kun?"

"Bagaimana kalau roller coaster itu?" tunjuk Akashi.

"Umm…tapi Seijuu—"

"Sudahlah tidak perlu takut ka nada aku Tetsuya ayo cepat" potong Akashi dan langsung menarik tangan Kuroko lagi.

Setelah selesai bermain wahana mengerikan itu wajah Kuroko langsung berubah sangat pucat dari sebelumnya, Akashi yang melihat itu merasa khawatir.

"Tetsuya wajahmu pucat sekali"

"Itu karena Seijuurou-kun memaksaku memainkan wahana mengerikan itu" omel Kuroko.

Akashi terkekeh geli mendengar omelan dari kekasihnya lalu ia mencium bibir Kuroko sekilas dan mengacak-acak surai biru muda tersebut.

"Hentikan Seijuurou-kun" omelnya lagi sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Jadi mirip tupai.

"Ahaha gomen gomen baiklah bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu?" tanya Akashi dan disambut oleh anggukan singkat Kuroko.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" ujar Akashi sambil menggenggam tangan Kuroko. Melihat itu Kuroko langsung menggenggam balik tangan kekasihnya.

**~xXx~**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.00 dan ternyata ada pertunjukkan _Hanabi _di taman hiburan tersebut. Tak mau melewatkan waktu Akashi dan Kuroko mengambil tempat diatas bukit yang tidak terlalu jauh dari pertunjukkan tersebut.

Akashi menggenggam tangan Kuroko dengan erat seakan-akan tidak ingin melepaskannya, Kuroko bingung dengan tingkah laku kekasihnya dan mulai bertanya,"Seijuurou-kun ada apa?" tanyanya lembut.

Akashi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai menundukkan kepalanya yang sukses membuat Kuroko makin bingung. Ya tidak biasanya kekasihnya ini bersikap aneh seperti ini.

DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara ledakan-ledakan hanabi di tengah gelapnya malam. Dua insane tersebut sontak melihat ke atas, begitu indah hanabi itu meluncur ke langit dan meledakan isinya. Tak lama kemudian Akashi melepas genggamannya.

"Eh?"

Akashi menatap kekasihnya dengan dalam, terlihat dari matanya rasa sedih dan kekecewaan.

"Tetsuya maaf" gumamnya lirih. Kuroko bingung kenapa tiba-tiba kekasihnya ini meminta maaf? Memang ia berbuat kesalahan apa sampe seperti itu? Selama ini tidak ada.

"Untuk apa Seijuurou-kun?"

"Maaf Tetsuya tapi aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi"

"Seijuurou-kun aku tahu kau adalah orang yang jahil tapi ini sama sekali tidak lucu"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda Tetsuya" ujar Akashi dengan serius. Mendengar hal itu hati Kuroko terasa teriris, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Katakan ini semua hanyalah kebohongan!

"Kenapa Seijuurou-kun?"

Diam. Akashi diam.

"Seijuurou-kun kumohon jawab aku"

Diam. Sekali lagi Akashi masih tidak bergeming.

Kesal karena tidak ada respon Kuroko meninggikan suaranya 1 oktaf,"Jawab Seijuurou-kun!"

"KARENA AKU SUDAH DIJODOHKAN!" bentak Akashi. Emosi yang telah ia pendam kini meluap.

**Tes. Tes. Tes.**

Kristal bening mulai berjatuhan membasahi pipi pucat Kuroko, ia masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini,"A-apa maksudnya Sei?" tanyanya dengan lirih.

Melihat hal itu Akashi merasa sangat bersalah. Tidak seharusnya ia membentak Kuroko. Tidak seharusnya ia menyakiti hati si surai biru muda. Ini semua salah kedua orang tuanya yang tiba-tiba menjodohkannya tanpa alasan apapun. Sekarang Akashi merasa seperti orang bodoh.

"Jawab Sei jawab" pinta Kuroko disela-sela tangisannya.

"Tetsuya maafkan aku, ini semua diluar dugaanku karena tiba-tiba saja orang tuaku menjodohkanku Tetsu—" tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan tubuhnya sedang dipeluk. Ya Kuroko memeluk Akashi begitu erat seakan tidak ingin kehilangan sosok Akashi Seijuurou.

"Sei kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku…aku…aku…aku masih mencintaimu..hiks…" mendengar hal itu hati Akashi makin teriris begitu perih dan dalam ternyata rasanya sakit hati. Akashi akhirnya memeluk Kuroko dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku Tetsuya maaf tapi takdir berkata lain"

"Tidak…tidak…kumohon…hiks… Sei… jangan tinggalkan aku…hiks…"

"Tetsuya" ujar Akashi sambil melepas pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahu Kuroko.

"Terima kasih sudah mengisi hari-hariku" ujarnya dengan senyuman pilu.

"Terima kasih sudah mengisi kekosongan hatiku" ujarnya sambil menyusut air mata Kuroko.

"Tidak Sei…hiks…kumohon…jangan pergi…hiks…"

"Terima kasih sudah memberiku kasih sayang yang begitu banyak"

"Sei…hiks…kumohon…jangan…"

"Terima kasih sudah menerima semuanya baik itu buruk atau baik tentang diriku"

"Sei…hiks…"

"Aishiteru Tetsuya" sesaat Akashi memeluk dan mencium bibir Kuroko dengan lembut. Lalu ia mencium tengkuk Tetsuya untuk yang terakhir kalinya menyesap aroma vanilla yang bikin memabukkan.

Setelah itu Akashi melepaskan dekapannya,"Sayonara Tetsuya" ujarnya dengan senyum pilu tak terasa kristal bening membasahi wajah tampan Akashi Seijuurou. Lalu Akashi beranjak dari bangku tersebut, Kuroko hanya bisa menatap punggung mantan kekasihnya yang mulai menjauh.

Kuroko tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tubuhnya begitu kaku untuk menahan Akashi.

"Akashi-kun…sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap mencintaimu…hiks…kenapa kau…begitu kejam…hiks…Akashi-kun?" gumam Kuroko lirih lalu ia menutup kedua mukanya dengan tangan pucatnya dan mulai menangis sambil menggumamkan sang mantan kekasih.

~xXx~

2 tahun kemudian.

Akashi Seijuurou kini belum beranjak dari laptop dihadapannya. Ya pekerjaan sebagai CEO Akashi Corp tidak mudah, berkas-berkas masih menumpuk walau ia telah menyelesaikan sebagian tetapi berkas-berkas itu muncul lagi.

Sesaat Akashi menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi empuk itu. Fuh sangat melelahkan sekali. Tiba-tiba sebuah e-mail muncul di layar laptop nya, tanpa basa-basi Akashi langsung membuka e-mail tersebut dan iris heterokrom itu membulat dengan sempurna. Ya itu adalah e-mail dari Kuroko Tetsuya, tanpa banyak alasan Akashi langsung membuka pesan tersebut.

_**From: Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_**To: Akashi Seijuurou**_

_**Salam hangat,**_

_** Akashi-kun bagaimana kabarmu? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja, disini aku pun begitu. Oh iya bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Akashi-kun sekarang? Aku suka melihat di berita-berita, Akashi-kun memang hebat ya kau mengalahkan perusahaan-perusahaan terakhir dengan kemampuanmu sendiri. Aku bangga denganmu Akashi-kun.**_

_** Sebenarnya alasan aku mengirim e-mail ini hanya ingin memastikan bagaimana hubungan Akashi-kun dengan tunanganmu? Kuharap kalian menjalani dengan harmonis dan selalu diselimuti oleh kebahagiaan. Akashi-kun maaf aku belum sempat membalas perkataanmu waktu itu karena saat itu aku belum bisa mengontrol emosiku.**_

_** Akashi-kun terima kasih sudah mengisi hari-hariku, terima kasih sudah menjagaku, terima kasih dengan semua cinta dan kasih sayangmu terhadapku, terima kasih sudah membahagianku dengan sepenuh hatimu, terima kasih sudah melewatkan hari-hari itu dengan perasaan susah dan senang, dan terima kasih karena kau sudah hadir di dunia ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih Akashi-kun akan semua yang telah kau berikan kepadaku. Maaf jika waktu itu aku belum sempat membalasmu. Aku ingin kita masih menjalani hubungan menjadi teman apakah bisa? Kuharap kau bisa karena aku tidak ingin menjadi musuhmu Akashi-kun.**_

_** Akashi-kun berjanjilah akan selalu menjadi kumbang yang selalu menyerbuki setangkai bungan dengan kebahagiaan, berjanjilah kepadaku untuk selalu membahagiakan tunanganmu. Berjanjilah jangan pernah membenci kedua orang tuamu hanya karena masalah ini dan berjanjilah untuk selalu tersenyum. Sekarang ini aku hanyalah setangkai bunga yang sedang kuncup dan akan mekar jika waktunya tiba.**_

_** Terima kasih Akashi-kun terima kasih sudah pernah memilihku sebagai kekasihmu. Terima kasih Akashi-kun. Sayonara. Aishiteru Akashi-kun.**_

Membaca e-mail itu sontak kristal bening turun dan membasahi wajah tampan Akashi.

"Aishiteimashu yo Tetsuya" gumamnya lirih dan langsung menelengkupkan kepalanya di meja kerjanya beberapa detik kemudian Akashi menangis.

_**"Sekarang ini aku hanyalah setangkai bunga yang sedang kuncup dan akan mekar jika waktunya tiba. Meskipun kita telah berpisah tapi kenangan itu masih tetap ada di hati dan di memori kita bukan Akashi-kun?"**_

**FIN**

* * *

**Bagaimana? Absurd kah? Atau geje? /author dibuang ke laut**

**Oke-oke sebenarnya sih saya hanya iseng-iseng buat fanfic kaya gini, karena tidak ada ide untuk buat apa jadinya buat fanfic abala-abal kaya gini -"**

**Sumimasen jika ceritanya kurang gereget dan banyak typonya *membungkuk***

**Oke udah baca gaboleh main kabur! Reviews please? ^^**


End file.
